The Meaning of Love
by pathopoeia
Summary: Zhen Ji married Cao Pi, hoping for love. She didn’t get her wish, and now she has fallen.Can Cao Pi bring his wife back, or is the flower of Wei never to bloom?
1. Chapter 1

The Meaning Of Love

Zhen Ji married Cao Pi, hoping for love. She didn't get her wish, and now she has fallen.

Can Cao Pi bring his wife back, or is the flower of Wei never to bloom?

Chapter One: Spring 

Zhen Ji sat alone outside, perched on a stone bench, which was under a blossoming tree. Her head was in her hands, and if she raised her head, tears could be seen running down her perfect cheeks.

She had hoped that Cao Pi had loved her, not just her looks, as Yuan Xi had done. However, too late had Zhen found out about her husbands many girls – not ever serious relationships, just flirting and maybe more…

Zhen tried not to think on what he was doing, yet the truth continued to pound on her broken heart. She longed for somebody who really loved her, who would respect her. Maybe she had gone the wrong way, or there was just no one for the flower of Wei.

At least Yuan Xi had said he loved her, and never cheated on her. Zhen couldn't believe that she had allowed him to be taken prisoner by Cao Pi. She would give anything to see him again, to have him hold her in his arms.

Although he had been bound to many promises to his cold father, he had always loved her. Zhen had always doubted it, but the days after, where she thought about him, she had realised that he had loved her for more than a body.

He would've died for her, and all she had done was betray him, and hand him to the greedy hands of the enemy. Zhen could still remember the hurt on his face when he'd realised what she'd done. Zhen looked at her hands.

They were dirty, traitors' hands, in her eyes.

Before Yuan Xi had died, he had told her that he forgave her, and loved her more than words could describe. In that moment she had kissed him, and told him that she loved him too.

As soon as those words left her lips, Cao Pi (who'd been behind them), stabbed him, and hauled Zhen Ji away.

"You are mine," he had said. There had been no love, no respect in his voice, he saw her merely as a possession.

Zhen opened her eyes, and looked around at the garden. It was peaceful and calm, a place of statuary, not of hate.

Zhen stood up, and pulled her dagger from its' sheath. Cao Pi was coming out of the castle, his eyes fixated on her, and the knife.

"Zhen Ji! What are you doing with that-" Cao Pi asked, running towards Zhen.

Zhen looked at him with sad eyes, and plunged the dagger into her chest. Cao Pi caught her bleeding body as she fell and cradled her in his arms.

_I said it all wrong,_

_I didn't want to let in a weakness,_

_I thought I was being strong,_

_Rejecting the love,_

_I saw you as a flower,_

_Then I saw you as you,_

_An independent woman, an unbeatable power,_

_Someone pure, someone true,_

_I never saw you alone,_

_I didn't think you cared,_

_I wanted to feel at home,_

_Yet here you are,_

_You are bleeding in my arms,_

_Your broken heart barely beating,_

_You are dieing in my arms,_

_Your pure body barely breathing,_

_I said it all wrong,_

_I pushed you away,_

_I wanted to feel strong,_

_What I would give to make you stay,_

_I never wanted to tell you that I was yours,_

_Bewitched body and soul, my heart was yours,_

_I never said that I loved you, like I do,_

_More than words could say, more than I knew,_

_I love you Zhen Ji,_

_Yet I let you fall,_

_I love you my flower,_

_I want to start it all,_

_Again._

_I want this time to be right,_

_I want to hold you safe in the night,_

_I want to say that I love you,_

_And I want you to know that what I say is true,_

_This is the meaning of love, I suppose,_

_More than words, yet they are all I can say,_

_This is what love means, I suppose,_

_Never knowing how much you mean, until it's too late,_

_I Love You Zhen Ji,_

_With All of My Heart,_

_I wish that I hadn't torn us apart,_

_This is love, I suppose, this is love._

Fear not, my lovely readers! There is more – wait and see…


	2. Chapter Two: Fly

Chapter Two: Fly

Zhen Ji opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt, and her body felt like lead. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was the garden…and then the knife…

Was she in heaven? She doubted it – mostly from the fact that there were blue banners on the walls, covered with the Wei sign. Zhen closed her eyes again, and sighed. Cao Pi had been talking to her when her life faded…

…_I want this time to be right,_

_I want to hold you safe in the night,_

_I want to say that I love you,_

_And I want you to know that what I say is true…_

She opened her eyes again, and quietly sat up. Cao Pi was sitting a few beds away, his head bent and his shoulders shaking. Zhen's heart twisted; she didn't want to see him like that.

She breathed in sharply when she noticed his cheeks were wet. Could it be that the cold, mean prince of Wei was crying?

Zhen got up out of the bed and made sure she was decent. She was wearing a long white dress, the ones that were worn by women who were being healed. She walked over to him, and touched his shoulder.

He jerked around, and his face filled with surprise.

"Zhen Ji!" he gasped and turned around, pulling her into his arms. Zhen felt safe and happy as he held her, like he couldn't bear to let her go. A tear slipped down his cheek, landing on Zhen's neck. She wiped his cheeks and looked him in the eye. She was waiting for him to say those words that she had needed him to say for so llng.

He lifted his head and breathed out slowly.

"I'm – I'm sorry Zhen," he said, his voice shaking, "I love you,"

Zhen looked in his eyes, and could see he spoke the truth.

"Cao Pi," she said gently, "I love you, but please do not throw this away, like you have before,"

Cao Pi bowed his head, and held Zhen's hand in both of his own.

"I won't," he said, "I promise,"

Zhen smiled and rested her head on his chest.

_This love is so strong,_

_It gives us the strength to go on,_

_It holds us together, in a never breaking bond,_

_The meaning of love is clear now,_

_I can hear your heart beat,_

_As you hold me close,_

_I can hear your breath stagger,_

_As I hold you closer,_

_Your eyes have no lies tp keep now,_

_Your heart is pure now,_

_My heart still is black,_

_From the husband that I killed,_

_But it's too late to bring him back,_

_I'll be with you now, my love,_

_For when I'm with you, I can see it all,_

_I can see the meaning, pure and clear,_

_All I need is to have you here,_

_Lost,_

_On edge,_

_Venomously strong,_

_Everyone feels it._

_The meaning of love,_

_Is you and me,_

_Flying above the skies, pure as a dove,_

_Always together, always free. _

Zhen pulled Cao Pi into her private chambers and closed the door.

_The meaning of love,_

_Is you and me,_

_Flying above the skies, pure as a dove,_

_Always together, always free…_

Fin.

I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was very fluffy, but that's my mood!


End file.
